Tasha's Freedom
by Lady Phoenix Skywind
Summary: Tasha Knight battles her boyfriend, who wants to kill her, with the help of her brother Michael, and KITT.


Tasha's Freedom  
By Lady Phoenix Skywind  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and the air temp was just perfect. The windows were down and the music playing. She felt happy, and more importantly, safe.  
  
She couldn't remember ever feeling so free, and safe. Her brother was driving them down the coast for a much needed vacation. It was so wonderful to have him back in her life.  
  
"How are you doing?" her brother asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I can't believe I'm actually here, Michael. I'm alive, free, and here."  
  
"I'm glad you are here too, Tasha." Said a voice coming from the dashboard.  
  
"I missed you too, KITT" And she reached over and patted the dashboard. The voice was from the microprocessor of the Knight Industries Two Thousand. A revolutionary vehicle, that was her brother's partner, and best friend. KITT was more like family, than a computer with wheels..  
  
So much had happened in the last few days that Tasha's head was spinning. It seemed like it was months ago, but it really all started 4 days ago, when she finally had enough and called the Foundation.  
  
It took a lot for her to finally call. She knew all along that was what happened to her brother. She knew that he hadn't died in the desert like the papers said. She knew that he had been rescued, and was living another life.  
  
Calling the Foundation meant admitting that she had failed, with her relationship. Her friends had warned her that she was in a very abusive relationship, but she always told them that they were blowing things out of proportion. That was until he tried to kill her. That was when she picked up the phone and called.  
  
"Devon, is that really you?" She had to take a minute to gather herself before she continued. "I need help."  
  
"Tasha? Are you ok? Where are you? What happened?"  
  
"I need help. Please." She began crying again. After a little bit she finally told him most of what had happened in the previous few years.  
  
"Can you find a safe place until Michael and KITT can get there?  
"I will try"  
  
"Do you still have your comm. Link?"  
  
"Yes, I never take it off. I also never thought that I would use it again."  
  
"They will be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks Devon."  
  
Devon took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the call that he had to make. He knew that Michael and KITT were on the road, and not that far from where Tasha was. He pushed the button on the video phone, and waited.  
  
Michael and KITT were headed back to the Foundation after completing their last mission. Michael was looking forward to a much needed break, and KITT was looking forward to a recharge. The video phone rang.  
  
"Hello Devon."  
  
"Michael, a very urgent call came in, that I think you should take care of before you come back home."  
  
"Oh no! Devon, we have been on the road for over 2 weeks. Don't you think we deserve a break?"  
  
"Its Tasha." Michael didn't know what to say. That sure wasn't what he expected to hear.  
  
"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Where is she?"  
  
"Calm down. She is about 120 miles east of you, in a little town called Imperial. She needs you and KITT's help. "  
  
"On our way" and the video phone clicked off. KITT scanned Michael's vital signs and wasn't surprised to find that his blood pressure and pulse was very elevated.  
  
"Michael, are you ok?" KITT asked.  
  
"No, KITT. She wouldn't have called unless something was VERY wrong. Plot me the fastest route to Imperial, and tell me what you can about her. Its been a long time since we have seen her. I know you have been keeping tabs on her."  
  
KITT's dash made some blips and beeps, and the television monitor on the dash showed a map, plotting the shortest route. The second monitor showed Tasha.  
  
"Tasha has been living with her boyfriend, Ray R Goddard for the last 4 years. She has been running his landscaping business, and doing odd jobs. She did make an attempt at college, but dropped out. They aren't married, and no kids. She doesn't have any criminal record, but he does. Suspicious vehicle, and criminal threatening. No convictions. She also has been admitted to the ER a few times, for bruises and a very serious ankle sprain. Both of which were suspicious to the Doctors, who suspected abuse. There wasn't enough evidence to further and investigation." KITT replied.  
  
Michael looked very worried, as he pushed KITT to go faster. He was very worried about his little sister.  
  
Tasha didn't know where to go, but knew that anywhere was better than being home. She packed up only the items that meant everything to her. There wasn't much. It only filled her backpack, and purse. Everything else was replaceable, but her life wasn't. She had to get out before he killed her.  
  
She ran out the door, and kept on running. She knew that he was going to be home soon, and she didn't want to be found. She was going to keep on running until her comm. Link beeped to let her know that they were here. That was when Ray came around the corner.  
  
Ray was driving the one ton with the cargo trailer attached. He didn't expect to see her walking on the side of the road, but took full advantage of it. He aimed right for her, planning on running her right over. She heard the truck behind her and knew right who it was, and ran as fast as she could into the woods.  
  
Ray locked up the brakes of his truck, and hopped out running after her. She heard the breaks and ran as fast as she could. Wishing that any moment Michael and KITT would show up. She weaved back out into the road, and kept on running for her life.  
  
Ray decided that the best way to catch Tasha was by driving his truck, so he got back in. He was going to kill this woman if it was the last thing that he ever did. Tasha had no plans on dying.  
  
Michael and KITT entered the town line, and KITT began scanning for Tasha.  
  
"I've found her, Michael. She is 3 miles north of us. Look at the monitor. "  
  
The first monitor flickered to life and showed a map of the town with a red light on it, marking where she was. It was moving, but not that fast.  
  
"Try the comm. Link, KITT." Michael pushed some buttons and the comm. Link opened. "Tasha? Are you ok?"  
  
Tasha couldn't believe it. Here she is running for her life and he finally gets into town.  
  
"Michael, HELP! Ray's trying to kill me!" She sounded very winded.  
  
"You heard her KITT. Lets move!" He pushed some more buttons and they headed on their way. Moments later, KITT and Michael were right behind Ray.  
  
"KITT, microlock his brakes. That should stop him. Tell Tasha what we are doing"  
  
"Ok Michael. Tasha, we are here. Hang in there." Then KITT microlocked the brakes. Ray's truck screeched to a halt, and Ray jumped out. He was very pissed.  
  
"What the fuck happened? What did you do to my truck?" He stormed over to Michael. If he couldn't kill Tasha, he would take out his frustration on this guy.  
  
"Do you really need to hurt a woman half your size? It really says a lot about what kind of man you really are." Michael told Ray. Ray didn't take that too well, and it just angered him more. Michael wasn't worried at all.  
  
Tasha was around the corner when she heard the brakes screech. She stopped running and turned around in time to see Ray begin kicking KITT. She sucked in a deep breath, and began walking back to Michael and KITT. She knew that everything was going to be ok now that they were here.  
  
Ray was getting very angry at the man who was mocking him. He tried to take his frustrations on the car, but it just wouldn't dent. There wasn't even a slight mark where he had been beating on it. He was so involved with beating on the car, that he didn't even notice that Tasha had gotten into the car.  
  
"Bye Ray." Michael said with a smile. Then he took off and left Ray in the dust. Tasha was curled up in the passenger seat crying and shaking.  
  
"KITT take over." And the yellow auto pilot light came on. Michael leaned over and held his sister.  
  
"Michael.. Ray is following us. Would you like me to take care of it?"  
  
"Sure KITT." KITT liked hearing that. The red pursuit light came on, and they left Ray in the dust. The speedometer sped up past 150 miles per hour.. There was no way Ray was going to catch up with them now. Once outside the town limits and headed back to the Foundation, the yellow auto pilot light came back on.  
  
Tasha kept somewhat quiet the rest of the ride back home. It was funny to think of the Foundation as home again, but it was a nice feeling. Once there, she got a change of clothes from Bonnie, and took a long, hot shower. Devon, Michael and Bonnie were talking when she came in the room.  
  
"Hello, Tasha. Feeling better?" Devon asked. All Tasha did was nod her head. She walked over to Michael for another hug. He gladly opened his arms and held her. She began to cry again.  
  
"Its ok. You're home now. I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will. You are safe now" Tasha calmed down with hearing that. And went over to a chair and sat down. Bonnie brought over some food for her to eat. Tasha wasn't all that hungry so she just picked at it.  
  
"The police picked up Ray and are charging him with attempted murder. It looks like Ray won't be out in the streets for a very long time. You won't have to testify if you don't want to. There was enough witnesses, including the video that KITT took that they will be able to put him away for a long time." Devon added.  
  
"Tasha? Are you ok?" Her face looked pale  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Everyone looked concerned, but let her go. She went out to the grounds, near where KITT was parked. Her comm. Link buzzed.  
  
"Yes KITT."  
  
"Are you really ok?" He sounded very concerned.  
  
"I will be. This is just a lot to sort through. I'll be ok."  
  
"I'm glad that you are home"  
"Me too, KITT. Me too." Tasha said. Then she continued her walk around the estate. Once she found a relaxing spot, she sat down and called KITT on the comm. Link :  
  
"KITT? Could you keep an eye out for me, and let me know if anyone is coming?"  
  
"Of course, Tasha." His voice was very reassuring to her. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She had a lot to sort through.  
  
Back in Devon's office, Michael, Bonnie and Devon were discussing Tasha. They were all glad to have her back home. Michael was trying to convince Devon that she would make a great partner for him and KITT. Bonnie agreed, and so did KITT. Devon just needed some convincing. Michael did manage to convince Devon that he and his sister needed a vacation.  
  
That leads us up to Michael, Tasha, and KITT driving down the coast, so have a couple of days R&R to catch up on things.  
  
They had packed for 3 days. Michael was going to take Tasha out on a boat for a little while, because she had never been on one. They spent most of the time just talking and catching up. The did discuss her changing her name from Long to Knight and having her identity erased, and a new one, just like Michael. It didn't take her long to agree. She had nothing left in Imperial, and everything here with her family. Nothing was going to separate them again.  
  
On the second day of vacation, the video phone rang to life. No one was surprised to hear it.  
  
"Hello Devon. Miss us?" Michael chuckled.  
  
"Hello Michael, Tasha. How is your vacation going?"  
  
"Fine, but I am sure that isn't why you are calling" Tasha couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
  
"As always you are right, Michael. There is an urgent matter that you need to take care of. Ray escaped custody last night. " Tasha's face turned pure white, and she looked like she was going to faint. Michael grabbed her hand and held it.  
  
"It will be ok, Tasha. KITT and I won't let anything happen to you. What are the details of the escape?" Devon picked up some papers on his desk.  
  
"Ray was out in the prison yard during exercise time. He overpowered a guard, grabbed his gun, and forced his way out while using the guard as a hostage. " Devon let out a sigh. Then looked back at the video phone.  
  
"They found the guard's body 5 miles down the road. He had been shot once, in the base of the skull" Devon looked directly at Tasha.  
  
"I'm sorry." Devon looked very remorseful. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt very ill. Her world began to crumble again. She began to shake. Michael looked very concerned, but didn't know what to say.  
  
"Tasha, you know nothing can happen to you while you are with us." KITT said. "You are safe inside me." Tasha nodded in agreement, but was still in a daze. She thought.  
  
"We are coming back to the Foundation to drop Tasha off. We will be back in about 5 hours." Michael said.  
  
"NO" Tasha said Much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"I have to go with you. I will never be free of him unless I do." She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. "I am going with you. We are going to catch him, and send him back to jail. " She turned and looked at Michael." Besides, there isn't any other bait for him. He wants to kill me, and that is why he broke out. Tell me I am wrong." Michael said nothing. He knew that she was right.  
  
"Ok," Michael said. Devon was about to protest, but Michael stopped him. "She is right, Devon. She has to do this. Besides, where is she safer than right in KITT?" That was an argument that Devon couldn't dispute.  
  
"Be careful, and God's speed" Devon finally said, before the video phone beeped off, leaving Tasha, Michael, and KITT in silence.  
  
After a while, Michael finally broke the silence.  
  
"Do you have any ideas as to where he is headed?" he asked Tasha.  
  
"I know he is looking for me. However, he doesn't know who you are. He thinks that my brother is dead. I never told him anything about the Foundation, KITT or anything. He probably thinks that I am still in town, and that you were just a stranger that decided to help me." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. If she cleared her thoughts enough, she would find the answer that they sought.  
  
"Michael, we are 50 miles outside of Imperial. Once we get closed I will be able to scan better for him." KITT said.  
  
"Good. Thanks Buddy." Michael let out a sigh. This is going to be the toughest case for him yet. Protecting his sister from the man who wants nothing more for her to be dead. He began to feel very badly, that he didn't try to rescue her sooner, but he knew what would have happened if he did. He had seen too many cases like her's when he was a cop. She would have ended up hating him. He did exactly what he should have done, but it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
It was one of the things that they had discussed the day before. She wasn't mad at him at all. Just disappointed that she had let it go that far. She knew how Michael felt, and understood. However it was going to take a lot of healing for her to get to where she used to be. Maybe this will help her out.  
  
Tasha was still meditating. She had to find Ray, but where would he go looking for her, and would he hurt anyone else while looking? She couldn't take that chance. Finally she figured out where he would go. Ann's house. Not good. She has 3 kids, and who knows what he might do to find her.  
  
"KITT, make a call. I know where he is." She said with a very calm voice. It was a tone that neither KITT or Michael had ever heard come out of her.  
  
"Sure, Tasha. Where to?" KITT replied.  
  
"To Ann Dunhamlou's house. 555-7293." She was sounding more and more like a different person. One that was on a mission, not hiding in fear anymore.  
  
More beeps and blips were heard, then a weak voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" It was Ann and she sounded scared.  
  
"He's there, isn't he? Are you ok?" Tasha said.  
  
"Tasha? Yes he is. " Ann began to cry. Then she whispered "Run. He's going to kill you."  
  
"Ann, hang in there. Don't worry about me. Are you ok? Where are the kids?" That was all she could say before Ray yanked the phone out of Ann's hands.  
  
"Where are you?" The anger was just dripping from his words, but that didn't deter Tasha any. "I've missed you." she thought. She looked over at Michael and winked just before she talked again. She tried to sound sorry and scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey. I know I did wrong. Please forgive me?" She made a face when she looked at Michael, so that he knew that wasn't what she really meant. She was a different person now. She was going to catch him at his own game. It was the only way.  
  
Ray liked what he heard. He thought that he still had her under his control, and he was going to end this as soon as he got her alone and in person.  
  
"I forgive you. Who was that guy that picked you up?" he though.  
  
"Just some guy who didn't know what was going on. He dropped me off just outside of town. I just walked back. I'm at a pay phone at the corner of Maple and Court." she thought. Michael was becoming more and more proud of his little sister with every word. she thought.  
  
Michael thought about her plan. She was right, though. The only way to get Ray out of her life was to show that she was no longer afraid of him. He wasn't too keen on the idea of her going up against him alone. She would have KITT, though, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"Ok, Tash. Just be careful." Michael pulled over, and got out. Tash gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then got into the driver's seat.  
  
"We both have our comm. Links if we need each other. That was one thing he never messed with. He thinks that it's a watch that you were wearing when you were killed. He thinks that its all that I had left of you. For some reason he never brought that topic up again." She was quite proud of the fact that she still had her comm. Link. It was the only item that she still had from before she met Ray. He had destroyed just about everything else.  
  
Michael nodded, and walked off. He was going to wait for Ray, and cover Tasha's back. The idea was to lure him out in the open enough that Michael could jump him and cuff him, while KITT was calling the police.  
  
Tasha took a deep breath before driving off to the payphone. KITT monitored her vitals and noticed an alarming increase in her blood pressure and pulse. However her breathing didn't reflect that. She was trying to get herself under control.  
  
"Are you ok? "KITT asked. His voice sounded so concerned.  
  
"I will be once he is back in jail, KITT. And that will be soon." She drove into the parking lot with the payphone. Parked. Took a deep breath, and got out.  
  
"Stay here and keep your scanners pealed. It won't be long before he gets here. Is Michael in position?" She knew he was, but needed the reassurance.  
  
"I'm here." His voice said over the comm. Link.  
  
"Well lets get this over with." She closed the door. She could hear the surveillance scanner going just as the door closed.  
"Be careful" KITT said.  
  
"Aren't I always? Ummm.. Never mind.. Don't answer that." She grinned.  
  
She walked over to the bench next to the phone and waited. She kept rubbing her fingers over the comm. Link. Over the last few years it was just an unconscious thing that she did that was calming to her. She knew that there was help right on the other side. Ray just thought that it was a watch. Well, what he didn't know didn't hurt her.  
  
It didn't take long for Ray to show up. It looked like he had stolen Ann's minivan. Tasha hoped that he hadn't hurt Ann or Ann's kids. If he did, he would pay.  
  
Ray was grinning when he got out of the van. Tasha didn't have to fake looking scared, because she was. She knew that help was right around the corner, but that didn't help her, much. she thought. She took a deep breath, and stood up.  
  
"Hello Ray."  
  
"So you decided to come crawling back.."  
  
"Nope. Actually I came back to get your ass back in jail, Ray. Its where you belong." Ray looked shocked. That was NOT the answer he expected or wanted to hear. He began to growl.  
  
"You think that your fat, bitchy, slutty ass can catch me? I am the KING of this and you are nothing! You hear me? NOTHING! You are coming with me and that is that!" He reached out for her, but she was ready. She dodged him. He swung at her, and she ducked again. This only served to piss him off more.  
  
"Michael! Ray is here, and he is fighting with Tasha." KITT called out on the comm. Link.  
  
"I see her, KITT. She has to do this for herself. I won't let anything happen to her. Just keep your scanners pealed just in case he didn't come alone." Michael moved so that he was closer.  
  
As Ray was throwing punches and tiring himself out. Tasha decided that she had enough, and began tossing moves of her own. It didn't take long for her to get him on the ground, squirming in pain. Michael decided that it was enough, and had KITT call the police. Then he walked over with the handcuffs for Tasha to cuff Ray.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" Ray shouted. "This is no concern of yours."  
  
"You are wrong, Ray. As always. This is my concern. And you are going back to jail." Said Michael as he tried not to let out a very smug grin, but it just didn't work.  
  
"Are you ok, Tasha?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for your help." And then she looked at Ray, as he was huddled up on the ground. Blood flowing from his split lip, his left eye beginning to swell from where she had punched him. She was also sure that she had broken one of Ray's legs as well.  
  
"Goodbye Ray. You have no power over me now. You can't hurt me ever again. And it will be a long time before you ever see the outside again, if ever." Ray didn't like hearing that, and tried to get up to hurt her, but Michael stopped him.  
  
"I really don't think that you want to do that." Then Michael said into his comm. Link. " KITT come on over and keep an eye on this turkey will ya pal?"  
  
KITT sprung to life from the other side of the parking lot, and came over. Ray didn't know what to think of a car that could drive itself. Then Ray recognized Michael.  
  
"HEY you were the guy that picked Tasha up the other day, and sent me to jail!" Boy was Ray pissed. Tasha had enough and got into KITT. She was wiped out. Michael could handle Ray. She began to feel very sleepy.  
  
"Rest, Tash. Its all over now." KITT said.  
  
Once the police had Ray in custody, Michael, Tasha, and KITT headed back to the Foundation. Once showered and changed, Devon was going to take them all out to dinner to celebrate. Tasha picked her favorite restaurant The Crystal, to go to.  
  
She couldn't believe that here, at the table was almost everyone that she cared about. Only KITT was missing, but she had her comm. Link to him, and that made everything just perfect.  
  
Michael handed Tasha a present. A silver necklace with a sword on it. The sword had a rose vine winding around it. Tasha put it on with pride. Embedded in the sword was a very small microchip that contains a homing signal. Is she ever gets into trouble, she just has to squeeze the sword, and no matter where she is, or what mode KITT is in, he will know where she is.  
  
"Now that everything is settled, again.. How would you like to join your bother in his work?" Devon winked at Michael, as he asked. Bonnie tried to hide her grin. Without missing a beat, Tasha replied;  
  
"He actually works? I though he and KITT just played all day long and got paid for it? Sure I'll join them." She looked up from her plate and smiled. It was the happiest Michael ever remembered seeing his sister. 


End file.
